My Totally Dramatic Life
Enjoy because I said so. This is by Ezekielguy with some help from Sunshine and Codaa5. Chapter 1 (The Beginning) (Theme Song sung by Matt) Hey, Mom and Dad I'm doing fine. (Izzy is swinging on a vine and knocks down Bry who is sitting on a tree stump reading his book) You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to see. Now I think the answer is plain to be. (Ezekiel takes off his hat which he realizes is full of locust. He then runs away screaming.) I wanna normal life! (Doug is fist fighting with Culton and Doug wins.) I wanna live in a normal place. (Jackson bops Tyler on the head with a football) I wanna hit a no-skill jock in the face. (Owen waves at the camera and then passes gas) I wanna get away from the snobs and geeks (Tanner and Cameron are shown) The Goths and the freaks (Gwen and Beth are shown) I wanna normal life! (Trent waves at the camera and Matt glares at him in dislike) I wanna normal life! (End song) Matt had just heard news. Terrific news. Fantastic news. The best news in his lifetime. The Contestants from his very favorite reality TV show, Total Drama Island had just moved to America....And would be going to his school. All twenty two contestants at his school! Now, if you watch Total Drama Island (but of course you do) you probably know how excited Matt must have been. He prayed to the TDI gods that he wouldn't screw up in front of Gwen. "Oh, Gwen" He said, talking to himself like some kind of psychotic person. Psychotic! Izzy! Izzy made him think of all the terrible, mixed up campers he would have to go through. Heather, Courtney, Justin, Eva and Trent! Trent wasn't really mixed up but Matt didn't like him. He thought he was a weirdo who slobbered over Gwen. (Even though that was pretty much the same thing he did when it came to Gwen.) More or less, he was happy and that's the way he likes to be. Chapter 2 (Were Moving in!) The bus from Ontario made a screeching sound and then stopped. Sure, the screeching sound was strange, but what was even stranger was that the bus stopped at Matt's house. "Why is that old bus stopping here?" Matt thought. "It's not like twenty two reality TV stars would want to hang with some random fanboy, right?" But the bus didn't drive away. it just stood there infront of Matt's house until a bunch of bizzare looking characters stepped out and on to the door step. "Holy...." But before he could say another word he felt a hand grip his mouth. It hurt. "This your mother's house, nerd boy?" said a familiar voice. "Uh huh. Can I have my lip back?" Matt responded nervously. Duncan let go of his lip and laughed evily. "what is going on?" Matt thought. but before he could ask, he heard another familiar voice say "Lindsay, unpack my luggage and oh, Beth hand me my makeup." And he knew he was in for it now. Chapter 3 (Mom) If you didn't know, (but of course you did!) That certain familiar voice belonged to Heather, The queen bee of Total Drama Island. Matt looked up at the tall, glamorous snob. "What are you staring at, shrimp?" she responded in the most unfriendly tone that tones could get. Matt quickly replied without thinking, "Why you little bi..." Luckily, Duncan took hold of his lip before he could say another word. But he let go very nervously as he saw Matt's mother approach. "What do we have here?" said Matt's mom as she ruffled Duncan's green Mohawk. "A little schemer?" Duncan looked like he might cry. And TRUST me, NO ONE has EVER seen Duncan cry. "uh, I've been in juvie a couple of times, mam..." he explained nervously. "Is that so?" Matt's mom said suspiciously. Duncan decided to use the first thing that came to his head as an excuse. And that thing was ravioli. "Uh... I know this really crazy fairy! She makes ravioli and has a strange obsession with me!" there was a long pause. "Ravioli??" Matt's mom said. She was calming down. "Keep talking!" She said cheerfully as she walked in to the kitchen with him. Matt followed his mom into the kitchen. He tapped on her shoulder. "Mom?" he whispered "Mom, hey! can I just talk to you for a moment?" His mom looked back with an angry face. "Matthew!" she said. "I'm trying to talk to Doo Can here, about ravioli!" "Duncan" Duncan corrected her. "Sure, Doo Can. Anyway go play with your friends!" "But, Mom!" "Oh, alright, alright! what is it?" Matt whispered to his mother faintly "What are they doing here? aren't they supposed at some hotel?" Matt's mother was not only the easiest to trick, she had naivety of a five-year old boy who wanted to hang with "the big boys". "I kindly offered the Total Dramatic Reality show people to stay here! right, Doo can?" "Uh huh, that's great, Mom." said Matt sarcastically. "But how would you like to wake up every morning to hear someone say 'THIS IS AWESOME!!' or 'EEEE!!!' or 'I GOT WHITE STUFF IN MY MILK!!!'?" "No one says that...." said Duncan who was eavesdropping on the conversation "Well you get my point," Matt said "Mom, you gotta make them leave!" Chapter 4 (School) Well of Course, Matt's mother wouldn't tell them to leave because she was so impressed by "Doo Can's" knowledge of ravioli (which he has, due to a certain "Ravioli Pixi" from some kind of TDI-based web site.) But the thing that came in handy with Duncan, was every time Matt felt like he needed to swear, Duncan would grab his lip and the pain would go away. But lip pain came around. So, anyway it was time for school. Gwen noticed the sketchbook in Matt's backpack. "Do you draw?" she asked him. "I....I....BEANSANDBACONFRIZZLEFRAZZLEPIZZA!" Matt responded nervously. "umm... alrighty." she said. and she sat down on the bus next to Trent. Matt gave Trent a dirty look. He hated Trent. He was a jerk and that would never change. The school day of course started off with everyone crowding around Matt like he was Elvis Presley or some dude from "The Office". If you don't know why, you need a doctor. Matt's BFF, Jackson ran over to Tyler. He examined him for a second and then, hit him in the head with his football. Jackson was a real jock, but Tyler was a no-skill jock and that sort never mixes well. Tanner was chatting with Noah. If Tanner had a page on Total Drama Island wiki, his counterpart would HAVE to be Noah. There both cynics and smarty pants people. A black boy named Doug was actually Harold and Leshawna's son who had just came in from the future. He was thumb wrestling with one of Matt's crazier classmates, Culton O' Riley who was beating him one-on-one. a pretty African-American girl with black curly hair was watching them rolling her eyes. Her name was Skye and she had just came in this year. "So what's the name of the school again?" asked "Doo Can" who was tired of everyone calling him that stupid nick name. "Ontario Lake Elementary," said Matt. "But this is America," said Courtney. "Why is it called 'Lake Ontario Elementary' when it's in America?" "Nobody knows why!" Matt said. "Creepy, right?" everyone shuddered. anyway, the teacher of Matt's third grade class was Mr. Proud and Mr. Proud loved TDI more then Matt did. So of course, when he heard that the TDI characters were coming to his school, he had a heart attack and had to go to the hospital. They had a new teacher, Mr. Cardine. "Please turn to page twenty six and.." "Psst! Hey!" whispered Doo Can from behind Matt. Just his luck, he got the seat in front of him. "Hey! spare me some paper!" he said. Matt didn't have anything else to do, so he handed his paper over to Doo Can. Mr. Cardine continued "And that is why the South European Piggy Wiggy should never be considered a member of the ducky family! and..." a paper plane zoomed across the room and knocked off Mr. Cardine's toupee. Doo Can sat in his desk with a guilty smirk across his face. But before Mr. Cardine could send Duncan to detention, the delinquent pointed to Matt and screamed "IT WAS HIM!!!" Chapter 5 (Detention) "Alright Out of here, you" said Matt as he pushed the narrator out of the way. "I'm Matt Tollin and I'm telling this dumb old story by myself. sorry dude but your just too boring! OK let's begin." I was in the detention room accompanied by Culton, Jackson, Doug and another friend of mine, Maurice who was sitting there dribbling the old B-ball. We had a pretty interesting discussion about what we were in for. Culton was in for trying to eat the principal's tie. We all moved as far away from him as possible. Jackson kept throwing paper air planes, Culton tried to steal from the principal's wallet that he ironically had left in the room, Maurice used Beth's spitty retainer as a basket ball hoop and that was pretty much it. what a long strange day. Chapter 6 (Were home again) On the bus ride home, I sat with Izzy, the crazy chick and that smart-aleck, Bry Guhlzini. Bry was so annoyed by Izzy, he tried to commit suicide by jumping out the bus window. I reminded him of all the great books he would miss out on reading if he killed himself so I guess you could say I saved a guy's life. Man, it's a wonder he didn't get killed by Izzy first. anyway, when I got home, my sister, Xandra was waiting for me. Man, sometimes I just hate life. Xandra is the worst sister ever. She could make Heather cry. And that's bad. REAL bad. Guhlzini, who's actually kinda sadistic also, would try to commit suicide AGAIN. I think the world is afraid of her. I tried to avoid her the best I could, and good for me it worked! I walked in to the TV room to see Geoff, Doo Can, DJ, Ezekiel and Harold crowded around the tube watching "The Office". "What's down-sizing?" asked Geoff. "What's corprate?" asked DJ "What's regional?" asked Doo Can. "What's an OFFICE?" asked Harold who accidentally drunk some kind of magic ravioli potion. I didn't answer any of the questions. I was bummed out. It had been the strangest day. I asked Eva to slap me so I could tell if I was dreaming. BIG mistake. Eva slapped me so hard even my feet hurt! After that I got off the bus and tripped over my shoelace and fell into a pile of mud. Courtney walked off the bus and just laughed. I got up, raged I went inside and got into the shower, thats when I started singing Rick Astley in the shower, and apparently everyone heard me! Chapter 7 (Singing in the shower??) My feet shook. I was so embarassed. I had nothing else to do, so I kept singing. "You had a bad day, you...." I heard several gasps, and shouts from the den. I continued "Give me the beat, boys and feed my soul! don't wanna get..." When I got out of the shower, I was surrounded by wide-eyed TDI characters. I expected them to laugh, but suprisingly, they CHEERED! "dude, that was awesome!" said Owen. "Even I have to admit, it was something!" said Heather. "It sucked!" said Harold who was still on the weird ravioli potion. I just stared at him. "Doo Can" came from behind and pushed Harold down, he hit his head so hard the potion wore off. "Better then karaoke night at juvie!" said Duncan. I was happy he did that, it was almost as if I was more popular now that I sung infront of them. Gwen even complimented me. "Uh... WAFFLES!" blurted out a very nervous voice that belonged only to me. Gwen just sighed and walked away. "Why do I always mess up infront of her?" I said to himself, and thats when Trent walked over. Chapter 8 (The Big Fight) Trent walked up to me and shoved me so hard I almost fell down, but I managed to keep my balance. "Back off my girl!" said Trent. "Who said she was yours?" I said in reply. Trent got even angrier and went to punch me, I ducked and he hit Doo Can in the face. Doo Can looked suprised, then jumped onto Trent and started to punch him in the face, Gwen and Courtney got into the fight and ended up trying rip eachother's hair out. I just walked out of the room like nothing happened until my mom came in, good thing I slipped out just in time or else I would have been in deep trouble! I could have sworn I heard yelling and crying. I went to run out the front door until Doo Can and Trent walked in, they started chasing after me for no apparent reason. I ran outside, with them still chasing after me, I was going down the boulevard when I went by the comic store and saw a new supply of "Operation R.A.M" books. I ran inside to buy a copy with my leftover change, I asked if I could sneak out the back door and the man happily let me, I went at a good time too because Doo Can and Trent just went past the alley, so it would give me time to run home. Chapter 9 (Gwen's Dumping) Moments Later I came crashing through the door, I almost knocked down Gwen but I caught her at the last second. The next thing I know Trent was in the door, wet as ever. I guess it must of rain. And I could of sworn I saw Trent looking down at our hands, "WERE THROUGH!" screamed Trent, who went outside. Gwen covered her ears and almost cried. She sat on my couch and I crashed down next to her. "Why does your nerdiness ruin everything?" she said to me. "I don't know. Im nerdy like that!" I said in reply, she laughed and so did I. I saw everyone peaking through the door so I decided to make my move. I was happy too. I finally had the guts. I leaned in for a kiss. And to my suprise, she kissed me back! It was the best day of my life. "Thank you TDI Gods!" I said in my head. Everyone came in and celebrated my win. Doo Can came in the door, walked in all wet and muddy. "Its you! Doo Can! Come here!" said a eager mom who was at the kitchen door. Doo Can sighed and went in there. Chapter 10 (Epilouge) After all of that happened, the TDI characters decided that they never wanted to leave my house OR america! I was thrilled. And, um I guess that's how our story ends! One more thing, though. Trent is still at my house. He plans revnge. He plans HUGE revenge. And I'm gonna get it if I don't do something about it. RIGHT AWAY. THE END Can't get enough? Here's series two! Cat Bios- Matt Tollin, Doo Can Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Completed stories